


I only see Daylight (Übersetzung)

by BornOfMusic



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfMusic/pseuds/BornOfMusic
Summary: Ein paar Monate nach den Ereignissen von „Flammen und Verwüstung“ kehrt Lucien zurück an den Hof der Nacht. ER versucht Elain näher kennenzulernen, ohne sie dabei zu sehr zu bedrängen. Was er nicht weiß ist, dass Elain fast jede Nacht, während er schläft in sein Zimmer kommt - auch wenn sie selbst keine Ahnung hat, wie sie das macht. Langsam beginnt Elain sich ihm zu öffnen und trotz Nestas anhaltender Drohungen beginnt Lucien sich zu fragen, ob der Hof der Nacht möglicherweise das Zuhause sein könnte, nach dem er so lange gesucht hat.
Kudos: 3





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Only See Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149762) by [LetsWookiesWin (Ravenhoot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhoot/pseuds/LetsWookiesWin). 

TN: Die Autorin dieser Geschichte hat mir freundlicher Weise die Erlaubnis erteilt sie ins Deutsche zu übersetzen und sie euch hier vorzustellen. Meine einzige Eigenleistung ist also die Übersetzung, das eigentliche Lob für die Idee geht an die Autorin des englischen Originals. Die originale Geschichte findet ihr hier:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149762/chapters/50335841#bookmark-form

Trotz allem würde ich mich über Reviews freuen, die ich gerne an die Autorin weiterleiten werde.  
Das erste Mal, dass es passierte ahnte Lucien nichts davon.

*************************

„Seid ihr euch sicher?“, hatte er gefragt.  
„Hör zu, als du hier aufgekreuzt bist war ich nicht gerade begeistert, es kam einfach unerwartet. Ich habe mir aber Mühe gegeben, dich mit all der Höflichkeit zu behandeln, die ich mir wünschen würde, sollte ich einmal in Schwierigkeiten sein und in einem anderen Hof Zuflucht suchen müssen“, erklärte Rhys, „aber du hast uns in unserer dunkelsten Stunde beigestanden. Du hast die Bedürfnisse von Prythian und seinen Bewohnern über deine eigenen gestellt. Du wirst immer Freunde am Hof der Nacht haben. Du bist uns in diesem Haus willkommen so lange du willst.“  
„Du bist dir sicher?“, wiederholte Lucien erneut.  
„Naja, besten Falls wird es nicht für immer genau dieses Haus sein.“, Rhys grinste leicht. „Aber Velaris könnte dein Zuhause werden; wenn du das willst.“  
Lucien schluckte. Zuhause. Das Wort war ihm fremd geworden. Sein eigener Hof hatte ihn verbannt und verfolgt und er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass er je wieder an den Frühlingshof würde zurückkehren können - Jedenfalls nicht, so lange Tamlin dort High Lord war. Und obwohl er sich am Hof der Nacht noch immer wie ein Außenseiter fühlte konnte er nicht verleugnen dass die Lichter und das Gelächter der Stadt etwas Einladendes hatten. Manchmal konnte er immer noch nicht so recht glauben, dass ein Ort wie Velaris in Prythian existieren konnte…. Doch er war dankbar dafür.  
Feyre trat näher und wollte ihm seinen Rucksack abnehmen. Er ließ die Tragriemen von den Schultern gleiten, reichte ihn ihr jedoch nicht.  
„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bleibst.“, sagte sie sanft, „Aber ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast wir würden dich dazu drängen. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“  
Deine Entscheidung. Lucien wusste, dass es das gewesen war, warum sie am Hof der Nacht hatte bleiben wollen, wenigstens am Anfang. Rhysand hatte ihr immer die Möglichkeit gegeben ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen: Ob sie ihre Kräfte trainieren wollte oder nicht, ob sie an den Frühlingshof zurückkehren wollte oder nicht. Währenddessen hatte Tamlin sie buchstäblich im Haus eingesperrt und sich geweigert ihre Wünsche auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.  
Lucien begegnete ihrem Blick. Er konnte noch immer kaum glauben, dass sie die selbe Person war wie die eingeschüchterte, zerbrechliche Sterbliche, die ganz Prythian gerettet hatte. Hier sprühte sie förmlich von Leben und sie war glücklich. Vor allen anderen Dingen war Feyre glücklich. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und stellte seine Tasche am Fuß der Treppe auf den Boden.  
„Ich verspreche euch, so bald ich kann fange ich an mir eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen.“  
Feyre strahlte ihn an: „Du kannst das selbe Zimmer haben, in dem du letztes Mal geschlafen hast. Wir haben es nicht wirklich verändert, es sollte dir also nicht all zu schwer fallen, dich wohl zu fühlen.“  
Lucien musterte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue: „Du wusstest, dass ich zurückkomme?“  
„Wir.“, Rhys stieß sie mit der Hüfte an.  
„Ich meine ich habe gehofft, dass du zurückkommst.“, verbesserte Feyre hastig.  
Die Atmosphere im Wohnzimmer schien sich zu verdichten, als Luciens Blick automatisch zum oberen Ende der Treppe wanderte.  
„Du siehst müde aus.“, fuhr sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen fort.  
Lucien nickte zustimmend.  
„Wir hatten vor mit Mor und den Jungs etwas Trinken zu gehen; du darfst dich uns gerne anschließen.“, sie bemerkte seine zweifelnde Miene und fügte hinzu: „Es sei denn natürlich du willst erst richtig ankommen und dich ausruhen?“  
„Richtig ankommen und ausruhen klingt gut.“, antwortete er.  
Feyre nickte. „Wir haben noch immer einmal die Woche ein Abendessen mit der ganzen Familie im Haus des Windes, das ist in ein paar Tagen, falls du dich uns anschließen möchtest.“  
Lucien starrte sie an ohne etwas zu sagen. Eine unausgesprochene Frage hing im Schweigen zwischen ihnen.  
„Ja, Lucien.“, Feyre legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und drückte ihn leicht, „du bist Familie.“  
Lucien wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals Teil einer Familie gewesen zu sein. Sein eigener Vater und seine Brüder hassten ihn - So sehr, dass sie ihn vom Herbsthof vertrieben hatten an den er seit über 200 Jahren nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihn noch immer liebte, doch er liebte sie zu sehr als dass er ihr den Schmerz hätte zufügen können, den es bedeutete an einen Hof zurückzukehren, dessen High Lord ihn nicht einmal ansehen konnte, ohne ihn zu verabscheuen. Er liebte sie zu sehr, um sie in eine Position zu bringen in der sie zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn stand.  
Tamlin hatte ihm eine Zuflucht und einen Ort, den er Zuhause nennen konnte geboten, doch tief in seinem Inneren hatte er sich immer als Flüchtling gefühlt. Auch wenn es sich mit der Zeit wie ein Zuhause angefühlt hatte wusste er, dass er nicht wirklich dort hin gehörte. Und mit den Jahrhunderten hatte Tamlin begonnen ein gewisses Maß an Gehorsam und Loyalität von Lucien zu erwarten. Er hatte sich immer verpflichtet gefühlt Tamlin diese Treue entgegenzubringen. Bis Feyre gekommen war.  
Feyre war die einzige Person außer seiner Mutter, von der er glaubte, dass sie ehrlich um sein Wohlergehen besorgt war und nicht nur dann, wenn es für sie gerade passte. Beim letzten Familienessen, bei dem er dabei gewesen war hatte er gesehen, wie Feyre die Familie, die sie hier am Hof der Nacht gefunden hatte, behandelte. Niemand von ihnen - außer den Archeron Schwestern - waren durch Blutsbande verbunden, trotzdem fühlten sie sich so offensichtlich wohl und entspannt in der Gesellschaft der anderen, dass nicht zu übersehen war, dass sie wirklich eine Familie waren.  
Und sie bot ihm an ein Teil davon zu werden… Einer seiner Mundwinkel wanderte nach oben; Kein wirkliches Lächeln, doch die Andeutung davon, als er ihr Angebot überdachte.  
Familienessen im Haus des Windes. Doch um das Haus des Windes zu erreichen… Lucien erbleichte.  
„Keine Sorge“, sagte Feyre mit einem wissenden Lächeln, „Meine Flügel sind inzwischen stark genug, dass ich dich hinauf fliegen kann. Es sei denn natürlich, es wäre dir lieber wieder mit Az zu fliegen?“  
Lucien warf ihr eine obszöne Geste zu. Feyre stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sagte mit hoheitsvoller Miene: „Das ist aber keine Art einer High Lady zu begegnen.“  
„Vielleicht nicht.“, gab er mit einem Grinsen zu, „Aber du warst wirklich eine furchtbare Nervensäge, bevor du High Lady wurdest.“  
Noch während die Worte seinen Mund verließen warf Lucien einen abschätzenden Blick zu Rhysand hinüber, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er zu seiner Seelengefährtin sah und sagte: „Da hat er nicht ganz unrecht, liebste Feyre.“  
Feyre verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust, während ein abrupter Wasserguss Rhys und Lucien durchnässte, ohne auch nur einen Fleck auf dem glänzenden Hartholzboden des Stadthauses zu hinterlassen.  
„Hey!“, rief Lucien.  
Rhysand lachte nur leise: „Ich schätze, dass ist ihre passiv aggressive Art um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich mich noch umziehen soll, bevor wir uns mit den Anderen treffen.“ Er murmelte noch etwas an Feyre gewandt, die kurz nickte, ehe er den Wind teilte und aus dem Raum verschwand.  
Lucien schüttelte das überflüssige Wasser von seinen Ärmeln und betrachtete Feyre mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, zum dunklen Flur im zweiten Stock hinaufzusehen.  
Feyre blieb stumm und lächelte nur wissend. Er verdrehte spöttisch die Augen, murmelte etwas darüber dass er nur etwas schlafen wolle. Er hob seinen Rucksack vom Boden auf und machte sich daran, die Treppe empor zu steigen.  
„Lucien.“  
Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu Feyre um, die noch immer mitten im Wohnzimmer stand. Er rechnete damit dass sie ihn warnen oder ihn an die Regeln erinnern würde, doch sie sagte nur lächelnd - Im Hof der Nacht schien sie immer zu Lächeln - „Ich bin froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist.“  
Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie den Wind geteilt und war verschwunden. Er stieg die restlichen Stufen hinauf, seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei. Die Anspannung darüber in das Stadthaus voller Kameradschaft zurückzukehren hatte die Erschöpfung, die seine Reise hinterlassen hatte, überdeckt. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, er sei müde. Er sah kaum zu Elains Tür am anderen Ende des Flurs hinüber, bevor er die Tür zu seinem eigenen Zimmer aufstieß - und das obwohl er ihren Duft nach Äpfeln und Honig bemerkt hatte, kaum dass er das Haus betreten hatte. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Tür hinter sich - Er glaubte nicht, dass eine knallende Tür der beste Weg war, um die Viper… Nesta… Auf seine Rückkehr aufmerksam zu machen.  
Er warf einen Blick in Richtung Badezimmer und sagte sich selbst, dass er sich wirklich ein wenig frischmachen sollte, bevor er sich der Erschöpfung ergab. Doch nach dem er die letzten zwei Monate auf ein richtiges Bett hatte verzichten müssen übte das überdimensionierte Bett mit der Daunendecke eine praktisch unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Er trat die Stiefel von den Füßen und zog sich bis auf die Hose aus, ehe er sich hinein fallen ließ. Kaum eine Minute, nach dem sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte war er bereits eingeschlafen.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elain schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Im Traum war sie allein durch einen von Sonnenlicht erhellten Wald gelaufen. Unter ihren Füßen hatten gefallene Blätter in einem Kaleidoskop von Rot-, Orange- und Gelbtönen geraschelt. Sie hatte nach jemandem, oder etwas gesucht. Hätte aber nicht sagen können, nach was. Als Seherin hatten ihre Träume fast immer eine tiefere Bedeutung, doch dieser Traum kehrte immer wider zu ihr zurück - zwei manchmal drei Nächte in der Woche- und jedes Mal war sie erwacht, bevor sie den Anblick oder die Witterung ihrer Beute hatte erhaschen können.  
Als die Trägheit des Schlafes sich weiter hob und ihre Sinne sich schärften bemerkte sie plötzlich, dass sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem eigenen Zimmer befand. Sie hatte noch nicht gelernt den Wind zu teilen - zumindest nicht, soweit sie wusste. Tief sog sie die Luft in die Lungen. Sie erkannte die vertrauten Gerüche der Anderen, die mit ihr im Stadthaus lebten: Nestas erinnerte sie an Zitronen - kräftig und dominant - Die Gerüche von Feyre und Rhysand hatten sich mit einander vermischt, nachdem sie sich verbunden hatten und waren zu etwas ganz eigenem geworden, die Gerüche der Dienstboten waren um einiges schwächer - doch all gegenwärtig - und die Gerüche von Cassian, Azriel, Mor und Amren wehten so häufig durch das Haus, dass Elain sich auch an diese gewöhnt hatte.  
Doch den Geruch in diesem Raum erkannte sie nicht sofort - obwohl sie sich sicher war, ihn schon einmal gerochen zu haben. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Kombination. Die einzige Art auf die sie den Duft beschreiben konnte war Sonnenschein, Orangen und Sandelholz. Aber das war albern, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Sonnenschein hatte keinen Geruch.  
Doch wenn sie versuchte, den Duft einzuordnen erinnerte er sie sofort an jene Tage, in denen der Sommer in den Herbst übergeht: Wenn es morgens bereits kalt wird, während sich mittags noch die letzten Reste der Wärme des verstrichenen Sommers halten.  
Herbst.  
Elain drehte sich langsam von der Seite auf den Rücken, gerade genug, dass sie über ihre Schulter blicken konnte. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und schlug sich dann erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, um das Geräusch zu ersticken. Keinen Meter von ihr entfernt, tief und fest schlafend, lag Lucien, ihr Seelengefährte.  
Hastig kletterte sie aus dem Bett, dann erstarrte sie, hoffend, dass die plötzliche Bewegung und die Geräusche ihn nicht geweckt hatten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie zu ihm hätte sagen sollen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie sie hätte erklären können, wie sie in sein Zimmer… und in sein Bett… gelangt war, wenn sie es nicht einmal selbst wusste. Feyre und sie hatten ein paar Mal über ihn gesprochen. Sie wollte ihn kennenlernen, wusste jedoch nicht einmal, wo sie anfangen sollte. Feyre hatte ihr die Sache mit den Seelengefährten erklärt und auch, was es bedeutete.  
Seelengefährte.  
Das Wort fühlte sich für sie noch immer fremd an. Ohne es zu wollen strich sie mit dem Daumen über den rauen Eisenring, den sie noch immer am Ringfinger trug. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum sie ihn noch immer trug. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Fae war und auch, dass es keinen Weg zurück in ihr menschliches Leben gab (wenn sie ehrlich war würde sie dort hin auch nicht mehr zurückkehren wollen, auch wenn sie das Nesta gegenüber nie zugeben würde). Trotz allem war der Ring die einzige Verbindung, die ihr noch zur Welt der Menschen geblieben war. Obwohl das andere Ende der Verbindung nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte.  
Sie betrachtete Lucien, der noch immer tief und fest schlief. Außer dem Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs hatte er sich nicht einmal bewegt. Sein Haar hatte sich aus dem Band gelöst, das es sonst zurückhielt und bändigte. Zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte sie das jähe Verlangen es ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Vorsichtig schob sie sich zur Tür, die halb offen stand und einen schmalen Streifen aus Licht aus dem Flur in den Raum warf.  
Noch ein Mal sah sie sich um, ehe sie die Tür leise hinter sich schloss und sich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer bewegte. Sie hatte noch immer keine Erklärung dafür, wie sie in sein Zimmer gekommen war. Sie hatte versucht zu lernen den Wind zu teilen und war daran gescheitert. Die einzig mögliche Erklärung war, dass ihre Füße, während sie im Traum durch jenen Herbstwald gewandert war, den Weg zu der einzigen Person im Haus gefunden hatten, die Feuer in ihrer Seele trug.


	2. Chapter 2

Elain zappelte herum, während Nuala und Cerridwen ihr dabei halfen, sich anzuziehen. Als sie damit fertig waren dankte sie ihnen und schlüpfte in ein Paar zartrosaner Schuhe, die gut zu ihrem Kleid passten. Sie räusperte sich zwei Mal und fuhr fort, mit nervösen Fingern an einem losen Faden herumzuspielen. Sie fragte sich, ob Lucien wusste, dass sie vergangene Nacht in seinem Zimmer gewesen war. Früher am Morgen hatte Feyre sie in ihrem Zimmer aufgesucht, um ihr zu sagen, dass er zurück war. Obwohl sich ihre Eingeweide wanden und zusammenzogen hatte sie so getan, als wisse sie das nicht schon längst und als würde es sie auch nur mäßig interessieren.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Elain?“, fragte Nuala, während sie mit einem Kamm durch Elains dichtes, gewelltes Haar fuhr.  
„Es geht mir gut.“, ihre Stimme klang höher als sonst und sie hatte zu schnell geantwortet, um beiläufig zu wirken.  
Nuala blickte mit einem kurzen Lächeln zu Cerridwen hinüber, sagte jedoch Nichts.  
Elain verließ die Sicherheit ihres Zimmers und trat ins Treppenhaus hinaus. Seit dem Sieg über Hybern hatte sie versucht, auf die Anderen zuzugehen. Sie hatte daran gearbeitet zu akzeptieren, dass sie nie wieder sterblich sein würde und nicht mehr ins Reich der Menschen zurückkehren konnte. Nach Greysens Zurückweisung war ihr dies weit weniger schwer gefallen, als sie erwartet hätte. In den darauffolgenden Monaten hatte sie sich dazu gezwungen häufiger an Familienessen teilzunehmen, um die Leute, die Feyre als Familie betrachtete wirklich kennenzulernen und als sie das einmal getan hatte hatte Velaris sich schnell zu einem viel angenehmeren Ort zu leben entwickelt.   
Morgens hielt sie sich in der Regel im Garten des Stadthauses auf, dessen Pflege sie übernommen hatte und ihre Nachmittage verbrachte sie meist entweder mit ihren Schwestern oder den Geisterzwillingen. Nuala und Cerridwen waren so freundlich zu ihr gewesen, als sie nach Velaris gekommen war und waren zu weit mehr als Dienerinnen für sie geworden. Von Zeit zu Zeit leistete Azriel ihr im Garten Gesellschaft. Er sagte nie viel, doch das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war angenehm und irgendwie gab er ihr auch ohne Worte das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein.   
Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichte ließ ihr der Duft der Zimtschnecken bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Sie dachte zurück an ihre ersten Tage als High Fae, als sie alle Nahrung verweigert hatte.  
‚Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, um so gutes Essen abzulehnen.‘, überlegte sie.  
„Guten Morgen.“, sagte sie fröhlich, als sie die letzte Biegung der Treppe umrundete und ins Wohnzimmer trat. Etwas an Rhysands innerem Kreis, das sie zu gleichen Teilen liebte und an das sie sich noch immer gewöhnen musste war das Fehlen von Formalität: Niemand saß am Tisch, um mit Besteck zu frühstücken und Rhysand saß nie am Kopfende des Tisches. Stattdessen lümmelte jeder auf dem Platz herum, den er sich ausgesucht hatte, während sich Zimtschnecken auf einer Platte stapelten, die auf dem niedrigen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand.   
Luciens Kopf zuckte, als ob er eigentlich im Begriff gewesen wäre zu ihr herumzufahren und es sich dann doch anders überlegt hätte. Feyre grinste ihn an. Rhysand grinste sie an. Jeder hier grinste.   
Mor erhob sich aus dem Sessel, in dem sie mehr oder weniger gelegen hatte und schnappte sich eine Zimtschnecke von dem Stapel.  
„Guten Morgen Elain.“, sagte sie, den Mund voller Essen, „Da anscheinend alle anderen in diesem Haus plötzlich stumm geworden sind oder ihre Manieren verloren haben.“  
Feyre verengte die Augen und streckte Mor die Zunge heraus, wofür diese sich revanchierte, in dem sie Zimtglasur auf Feyres Arm schmierte.   
Elain lachte, als Feyre aufkreischte; Sie hatte sie noch nie zuvor mit einer echten Freundin gesehen. Glück stand ihrer kleinen Schwester unheimlich gut.  
Beim Klang ihres Gelächters fuhr Lucien nun doch zu ihr herum. Um die Röte zu verstecken, die ihr in die Wangen kroch griff Elain nach einer Zimtschnecke und nahm einen viel zu großen, undamenhaften Bissen. Zum Glück war Nesta nicht hier.  
„Wo ist Nesta?“, fragte sie an Feyre gewandt, nachdem sie fertig gekaut und ihren Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte.   
„Ach, ich glaube sie ist letzte Nacht bei Amren geblieben. Amren hilft ihr immer noch dabei, sich an ihre Kräfte zu gewöhnen.“  
Elain nickte nur stumm bei Feyres Erklärung, doch ihre Schwester sprach weiter:  
„Rhys muss Zusammen mit Az und Cas ins Haus des Windes und wird dort wahrscheinlich den größten Teil des Tages zu tun haben. Ich hatte vor zum Regenbogen zu gehen und einige Farben zu kaufen. Ich werde wohl nicht fürs Mittagessen zurück sein.“  
Elain nickte abermals und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Frühstück.  
„Ich schätze du solltest mitkommen.“, sagte Feyre und gestikulierte zu Lucien hinüber. Er starrte sie verständnislos an. „Du Brauchst … Naja, alles. Rhys hat deinen Namen schon auf die Liste der Leute gesetzt die auf unseren Namen einkaufen dürfen.“  
Luciens Miene war eine Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Schahm. Elain wusste nur zu gut, wie er sich fühlte. Es war beschämend allen Reichtum und alle finanzielle Sicherheit zu verlieren und plötzlich mit lehren Händen dazustehen. Sie warf ihrer Schwester einen strafenden Blick zu, weil sie vor allen Anderen die Aufmerksamkeit auf Luciens Situation gelenkt hatte. Auch wenn sie sich wünschte, dass ihre Familie nie wieder arm sein würde konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie sich an die Zeit erinnerte, die sie in der Hütte gelebt hatten. Die Zeit, in der sie wenig mehr als einander gehabt hatte. Damals hatte sie Feyre weder so sehr geschätzt noch sie beschützt wie sie es verdient gehabt hätte.  
Als Nesta und sie zu Fae gemacht wurden waren sie hier her gekommen, um hier zu leben und obwohl es ihnen an Nichts gemangelt hatte hatten sie auch Nichts besessen - Nichts, das wirklich ihnen gehört hätte jedenfalls.  
Elain erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit angesichts der Großzügigkeit, die Ihnen entgegengebracht wurde. Doch sie erinnerte sich auch an den Ärger darüber, dass sie dieser Grußzügigkeit überhaupt bedurften.   
Elain wurde klar, dass sie noch immer kein Wort zu Lucien gesagt hatte. Sie wollte etwas Tröstendes sagen, oder doch wenigstens etwas, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, willkommen zu sein. Er besaß kaum mehr, als die Kleider, die er am Leib trug und die paar Dinge, die in seinen Rucksack passten. Er hatte es für sie getan, wurde ihr plötzlich klar, er hatte den Frühlingshof für sie hinter sich gelassen. Zugegeben, nach allem, was sie von Feyre gehört hatte war Tamlin nicht gerade leicht zu ertragen. Nach dem Sieg über Hybern war er auf den Kontinent gegangen, um den Menschen dort beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen.   
Er hätte dort bleiben können, doch er war zum Hof der Nacht zurückgekehrt, für sie. Sie hatte mit Feyre darüber gesprochen, was ihre Schwester in ihrer Zeit als Spionin am Frühlingshof herausgefunden hatte; Lucien hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Priesterin beabsichtigte Elain und Nesta zu entführen.  
Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und erinnerte sich daran, dass es einem nur besser gehen konnte, wenn man weitermachte.   
Sie schluckte ihre Angst vor dem Unbekannten herunter und räusperte sich leise. Alle Blicke im Raum richteten sich auf sie und sie zwang sich nicht rot zu werden.  
„Die beste Schneiderin ist am anderen Ufer des Sidras. Nicht weit vom Regenbogen.“, erklärte sie.  
Elain konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie es war Kleider tragen zu müssen, die zuvor jemand anderem gehört hatten und sich nach maßgeschneiderten Gewändern zu sehnen. Sie war dankbar gewesen überhaupt Kleider zu haben, doch sie hatte sich nach gesehnt dass wirklich passte und das sie ihr Eigen nennen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lucien fremde Kleidung tragen wollte, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war - auch wenn er absolut atemberaubend gewesen war, als er bei den Neuverhandlungen der Verträge zwischen den Reichen der Fae und der Menschen in der elyrianischen Lederrüstung erschienen war.  
Die Erinnerung daran trieb ihr das Blut in die Wangen. Doch ihren Mienen zu folge schienen Feyre und Lucien anzunehmen, dass es nur an ihrer Verlegenheit darüber lag, einen Vorschlag gemacht zu haben. Sie hatte einen Ruf dafür entwickelt, still und schüchtern zu sein.  
Lucien nickte ihr zu und versuchte erfolglos sein Lächeln zu verbergen: „Dankeschön.“  
„Und?“, fragte Feyre wie beiläufig, „Was hast du heute Morgen vor? Irgendwas im Garten, das gepflückt werden soll?“  
„Es heißt zurückschneiden, nicht pflücken.“, korrigierte Elain und verdrehte die Augen. „Und eigentlich“, fügte sie langsam hinzu und steckte sich eine widerspenstige Locke hinters Ohr, „Hatte ich vor, dich zu begleiten. Wenn…. Wenn das in Ordnung ist.“  
Weder Feyre noch Lucien gaben sich besonders viel Mühe, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen:  
„Natürlich.“, sagte ihre Schwester, aufrichtig erfreut.


End file.
